


The Nursing Home

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Gen, Injury, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Original domain, Self-Hatred, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, The Lonely Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Spiral Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), magnus archives - Freeform, please read the content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Summary: A Domain Original idea. Please read the content warning in the tags.
Series: Original Domains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Nursing Home

They said they were going to visit. No one came. I am waiting at the entrance, desperate to see their car. They promised me they would come. They promised. But I know they would never lie to me, I trust them. After all, she's my daughter, I know she wouldn’t lie to me. She probably just is busy, an emergency at work or something else.  
Maybe I should call her to check? It's been so long since I've heard her voice, I miss her so much. I know she loves me, I know, I just miss her.  
I walk back to my room, slowly, as my back hurts with every step I take. On my way there, I can see the other residents… With their kids and grandkids.. They seem so happy.. Those adorable little toddlers, running around their grandpa, laughing cheerfully. I should be happy for them. It's not because she doesn't want to come, she can't, she's just busy. I walk in front of the familial room, the one where reunions happen. I can see a resident playing on a video game with her grandkids. They're so cheerful.. Why can't I have that? I just want not to be alone…  
Suddenly, everyone in the familial room turned their head straight towards me, glaring at me with a stare of pity and hidden disgust. Their eyes… They're empty? No, not empty, they don't seem normal, somethings wrong with their eyes..I apologize in a heartbeat and hurry to my room, falling on the floor with a wet cracking sound. I scream in pain. A nurse runs towards me, and I allow myself the hope of getting help, but she runs past my wimping body, looking at me with an utterly annoyed expression.  
I crawl my way back to my room, I know they're not going to help me. Why did I even allowed myself to think such stupid thing. Someone knocks at my door. She's here!! She came! I knew she would! I always knew she would! I tell her to come in with a tear of relief rolling down my cheek. The man who enters my room isn't my daughter. Is he a new nurse? He takes a rolling chair, grabs me by the neck and throws me on it, and I feel something else breaking in me, probably a rib. I cry out in pain, asking him why? Why is he doing this? He looks at me, something flickers in his eyes, a barely contained rage, waiting for me to complain again.  
I'm here to help.  
I quickly shut up. He takes a letter from his pocket and throws it at me. I open it as he leave my room. It's from her!  
I cry, she didn't forget me! I knew she wouldn't!  
The card is empty except for the text that was already printed on it. “Happy 10th birthday!" is written on the front.  
I'm busy. I promise I will visit you next week.  
I understand. I know she's busy, I know. She's gonna come next week I know. I look outside my window and I can see a family playing together like I wish I could do. She’s always so busy.. Maybe I deserve it. I wasn't a good parent. I know I wasn't. I finally decide to call her, I just want to apologize to her. I miss her so much I'd do anything just to hear her voice. She answers, with a joyous tone, asks who it is, I can hear a faint baby laugh in the background.  
Hi I just- She hangs up brutally.  
She's mad at me. I should've apologized instead of useless formalities. I'm such an idiot. I never should've called. She would've come next week and I would have apologized then, what was I even thinking of? I understand why she doesn't want to see me. Why am I like this? She deserved so much better than me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a story here so yeah! There's gonna be other soon, at least one. And yeah! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
